Your special story
by Ajla-chan
Summary: Love has all of it's ways. No matter what way it takes it is still love. Love, the emotion that makes people feel warm, tingly, makes them feel happy or makes them feel sad. No mater what is makes you feel, it still is love. What kind of love will you feel? Read and find out. [Reader x character] (Every chapter should have been one story, but it takes too much space)
1. Yukimura

**Soccer** **jacket- **_Under a cold weather, with a lot of white pedals falling from the sky, you got his soccer jacket. It was way too big for you but it was warm and it smelt nice. You made a decision. You are never going to give it back. (Yukimura x reader)_

* * *

Snuggling into the dark blue and white fabric, you felt safe. The warmth that it gave away, that went right onto your skin. It was soft, soften than a clear cloud in the sky. People look up to the sky and search for images that relate to them, that is why in one cloud, everyone sees different shapes, figures, and you...See him. Yukimura Hyouga, the very one that this comfort belongs to, it even smells like him.

Gawd, you never want to give it this to protect the small body, (H/c) haired girl felt as if she was on the seventh sky. Seventh sky, with dark blue flowers around her, same color as his hair. When people fall in love, their crush/boyfriend/girlfriend/wife/husband, whatever they are into, never leaves their mind. Some research shows that human brain releases hormones and gas that makes influence on the body. It makes people always see that person no matter where they when you have the soft and cozy, warm and way-to-big for you the fragile girl, when you have his jacket making you feel safe...Why would you want to give it back?Is there really a reason to do a stupid thing like that?

Getting it on the snowy, cold day, was the best thing ever. A gift from the team captain to a team manager, made it extra special. It was official, you are never going to give it back. Not when it smells like him, not when it makes you feel safe, not when it belongs to _him. _The one person that always brings a smile on your face, the one person that makes you feel unique and wanted. Your name is (F/n) (L/n), and you have a mission to do, even if it is the last thing you ever do. Mission called...: **Never give Yukimura his jacket back. **It was a simple mission, nothing could go wrong, righ-

"(F/n)..." Cold hand under the warm jacket on the small shoulder, followed by the cold, steady voice, cold air on the back of the pale neck...might make this mission a little bit harder.

"I want my jacket back..."

Well, your not so well thought out plain, failed. Locking him outside and never opening the door...Yukimura, my dear reader, isn't someone who will give up after knocking on the hard, wooden door thousand of times. He will always find a way to get what he wants. Even if it takes a little climbing up the window...

"N-No Yukimura! I won't give it back!"  
"But I need it for my soccer game!"

Pouting and standing up, legs hitting the cold floor, the jacket unwillingly was taken off and it was pushed into his beautiful face. This mission was a complete disaster. Do not blame yourself, even the greatest cops fail their missions...Turning back to walk away, you felt the warm fabric hit your shoulders again. feeling of being pulled into another person's embrace made you forget the cold air that is coming from the opened window, it even made you forget what the important mission was.

"If you agree to be my girlfriend, you can keep it forever. The Tradicion is that your girl has to wear it to your soccer game."

And that is the story of the couple that makes each other feel warm. The story of one thing that brought them closer, and the story of Fubuki cursing the day that jacket was ever made. Because of it there is a couple so cute and sweet that makes people feel sick. Especially if they have to hold practice but the captain and the manager are off to god knows where, doing god knows what...Fubuki ask Aphrodi to help you find out. He stalks Kishibe and scares away all of his fangirls after all.

* * *

**And that is a goal! Most people would say rap but I say goal..yeah just a weirdo. Anyway I wanted to write something sweet and cute and this came into my mind. Did you aww? Have you awwwwed at this? Please review cus I love hearing your onion-*cough* Gouenji *cough***


	2. Aphrodi

**What could have been**_- People make a lot of mistakes in their life. Mostly love life, but then again, they regret them..But in the end they will see, it is already too late... (Aphrodi x reader) [Not really]_

* * *

What could have been...It even hurts to think about it. What could have been if you studied harder? What could have been if you confessed your love to the special person, what could have been if you made more effort...but most importantly: What could have been if you never gave up from that heavenly love, from that emotion, from _him_...

"Come (F/n), let's get some coffee."

Here comes your co-worker, Akemi. She was a true beauty, blonde hair and feel blue eyes, pretty, polite...perfect. She has been bugging you for some time now, to meet her new boyfriend. We all know the girl policy. Before they can proceed the best friend has to approve of that relationship, and this is how you. ended up here. Coffee shop, drinking the warm liquid, having it do a passion dance with your tongue. And waiting, and waiting, waiting and waiting for that person to show up.

How could someone be so rude and not come on time? Humans are weird species. We have so much time in our hands that lasts forever, that can't come back and yet...we chose not to use it. Use it to make our lives better, use it to make them mean something...but people can't change that. If only we were aliens or even robots...

"Sorry for being late, traffic jam."  
"Dont worry about it sweety!"

Ah, Akemi was always, how would people call it, a cutie. Giving nicknames to others, doing cute and funny things...You just hoped, she will find the right guy who won't use her. Like that jerk Fudou Akio did! Clenching the white, plastic spoon at the memory, blonde hair was proventing you from seeing Akemi's face. The so called "angel" ( Nickname Akemi gave to this guy of her dreams), was kissing her. In public. Gross! PDA in the coffee shop! Someone please, make it stop! (F/n) did have a dirty mind, but never in public! That is so gross. Hoping this would stop, she clenched her hand in a fist and awkwardly coughed into it. They stopped, at least they had some common sense!

"A-Aphrodi take a seat."  
"Thank you."

Aphrodi...that is why she gave him the nickname angel...How do you tell your best friend, that you and her current boyfriend dated 10 years ago?!

"Aphrodi meet (F/n), (F/n) meet Aph-"  
"_WE_ already know each other sweetie."

Here he goes, being the perfect little angel. Always making things clear and saying it straight out. Well, at least honesty is his good point. Finding honest people in this world is hard. People, concept no one will ever understand. People, that look you in the eyes and still lie to you. People are a bigger mistery than aliens. You were really hoping to pretend you two never met, but now...

"Yeah, we are old friends."  
"Oh..That is great!"

Aphrodi's eyebrow flicked in irritation, hiding those sparkly brown irises behind long and beautiful eyelashes. Aphrodi- no, Afuro Terumi...was still angelic, pretty, fabulous, beautiful...just himself. _Ring ring!~_

"Oh, I am so sorry guys! Boss needs my help...Will you two be okay?"  
"Don't worry honey."  
"Yeah...Go, Miss G is scary, I understand."

And here you are, sitting opposite from "The god" , awkward tension in the air...

"So..."  
"So?"

For some reason, you were acting rude. Even if it was awkward, the iside of your body had to get that unwanted anger and rage outside, and feel better.

"Well Afuro it was nice seeing you again...I have to go now, someone is waiting for me."  
"Come on stay, let't talk."  
"There is nothing to talk about."

Of course there is nothing to talk about! You went to Korea, and I sat there waiting for you and being the perfect little girlfriend that had no idea what her boyfriend was doing there. Working on his soccer! No- well yes, but he talked with other girls, flirted and kissed them. Thank god Kazemaru told me and showed me those pictures..And now why would there be any reason to talk with you!

"Sit, drink your coffee and talk."

Okay, Aphrodi was getting scary. He is serious...When those beautiful eyes become deeper, darker, when they are glaring at you...You have to obey. Sitting down he gave a smile with closed eyes, looking oh so innocent, but when those eyelashes opened again...The eyes were back. There was no way you could escape from him. You had to sit there, talk, listen, joke about your past relationship with him, even if you both had that pain in your heart. Question hunting you both right now..._What could have been..._

" Honey, welcome home!"  
"Thanks...honey."  
"Did you have a bad day?"  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
"Go lay down and get some rest. I will cook dinner."  
"Kaze-chan...thank you. You really are a sweetheart."

Even if your name is (F/n) Kazemaru, he still blushes whenever you compliment him,kiss him...do dirty things with him...And Aphrodi, well he looked at sleeping Akemi next to him, and that is when he realized...You (F/n) (L/n) or should I say (F/n) Kazemaru..was the right one...

* * *

_And so, I will end out story with one  
"It could have been" , but it didn't.  
And who knows, through a couple of years,  
When We meet again, we will talk about us,  
As a joke, maybe...But to either of us  
It won't be the same deep down in our hearts.  
And then one morning, you will realize, just like me,  
That those who awake on the other side of the bed,  
Aren't us...  
And it won't be funny anymore, it will be sad.  
And, someone will miss that other side,  
To complete,  
__**Their special story.**_

* * *

**OMG OMG! DO YOU GUYS BELIEVE I WROTE THAT POEM AT THE END?!Well it isn't really a poem but something like that. Sorry if you didn't get to be with Aphrodi...I just liked this idea...But still make sure you review couse I need some inspiration to keep making these! ...But if you want me to stop that is fine too...**


	3. Kariya

**Lose**- _People always lose something. Let it be a simple pencil, pen, hair tie. Yet, if they lose something precious...Whatever it is that was lost, it will never come back..._

* * *

Sometimes people have wrong judgement. Sometimes people are wrong. Sometimes people take it upon them self, to do something, to turn someone into a better human being. Because who ever that person was, means a lot to them. So (F/n) (L/n) took it upon herself to turn Kariya Masaki into a better human being. Not because he was bad, horrible, stupid, not because of anything like that. (F/n) wanted him to change, but it is hart to change someone you see as only perfection in your eyes. No matter what that person does, you will close your eyes, let it all go, let it go lost and never found again.

"I am so sorry Kirino-senpai! I promise I will talk to him!"

Sighting you walked down the road. Road that will lead you to Sun Garden, the same place Kariya lives at. Gripping the school bag you thought about well..your life. Being the girlfriend of the prankster wasn't an easy job. You were smart, talented, understandable. Yet, because of that relationship people thought you were just like the devil in innocent clothing. Some people even found you his secretary. To tell him any message and such, about how he needs to stop pranking people. About him not paying any attention to the words he was saying nor paying attention in the class.

(F/n) knew and understood very well about his life, about his past. Yet, that doesn't mean his future can't be better. _You should never let your past define you, it should be a part of who you become._If only Kariya understood that, if only he wasn't so stubborn...Patience, patience and patience, that is all you need (F/n). With Kariya, patience is the right, and the only key, to open up that magical box full of secrets.

"Kariya, you need to stop."  
"Stop what? Playing video games?"

He waved a controller in front of the (e/c) eyes. Each of those buttons could represent (F/n). Kariya Masaki, always pushed her buttons..

"Stop the games, stop the pranking!"  
"Wait till I finish this race."

You see! Pushing buttons!Kariya knew exactly what she aid. He was like a cat goddamit! Look at his face, that messy, gorgeous hair, those eyes that she falls into deeper and deeper every single time. The way he plays soccer, nobody can take the ball away from him. Yet he, himself can kick and lose things that are precious. Right now, (F/n) was the red button on the controller- love, mixed with rage. It's in these situations that people make the biggest mistakes. Loving someone, wanting the best for them, yet...they ignore everything you say, even if you repeat it over and over and over again. Wanting them better things in life, even better than the ones that happen to you.

Still, people ignore, make fun of, which brings you to rage. Emotion no one likes, yet those same people never think about what made someone rage. People, people are the cause to everything in this world. Good and bad, happy and sad...

"Kariya..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I am...breaking up with you.."

* * *

Love mixed with rage, pain and sadness. Make people lose. Even if it is jut a simple thing, like a race in the stupid video game, which did happen after those words were said, it can bring people to lose something more valuable, something precious...yet who thinks about that? Who thinks about losing something you already have? Nobody, people just want to get more, more and more. Until that fateful day comes, the day on which you lose what you already slowly, but surely, you will lose everything else. Just like Kariya Masaki did. He lost the game, he lost (F/n), he lost feeling of the so called thing love, he even lost himself...If only, he thought about what he had...

"No way, Kariya didn't do any pranks for 3 months already!"  
"I know right! And (F/n) moved away didn't she?"

**_Once lost, it will never come back..._**

* * *

**Wassup?! OWO One of my fav authors requested Kariya. (hint hint, you will never know who it was muahah). I know I know, you didn't end up with Kariya. Sorry! I didn't have any inspiration and my brother lost his game controller and I was like..I GOTTA WRITE WRITE WRITE! Anyway, make sure you Review and attack me for not being with Kariya ^^""" haha... Please don't kill me..? TwT. *flies away on a unicorn* TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


	4. Sakuma

**Co- workers****_-_**_ What is your relationship? Strictly professional. What are you two? We are just co-workers. Will you ever be anything else? That is to be found out while reading. (Sakuma x reader) _

**P.S. This chapter will suck but I don't care!  
Chapter rated T or M..? I dont know I am not good with this!**

* * *

Teikoku Junior High. A well known school all over country named Japan. People thought of it as a dark, dark place, full of secrets that will never be , nobody could deny that it was the best school in Japan. Now, many would find Raimon Junior High as a better school, but we all know that isn't true. Yes, Raimon Junior High had a lot of rewards in the soccer aspect. But that was only one thing- soccer. Teikoku would be in the second, sometimes even third place. But they had many rewards from:Music, other sports, art, math, Physic etc. If we take all of that Teikoku Junior High is the right place for your child. But, only the smartest and talented, can indeed roll into that school. Out of 100 applications, they will only accept 20- sometimes if there really is talented and amazing children- 22. But that was the max. Imagine, of that is what took you to be just a student, What would just take you to be a teacher? Yet, a young woman in her early twenties, made it. She made it as the new history teacher, and in fact this was her first day working in the famous school. (F/n) might as well make the best of it.

"Well that brings our meeting to an en-"

At that moment, the dark black door slid open, to the room called: Teacher and staff meeting room. It was pretty awesome that they had emotion sensor door, (F/n) loved how it made her look cool! Don't judge her!

"Oh right, I forgot. Everyone you know mister J, retired and (F/n) (L/n) will be talking his place as the new history teacher."

Alright, pretty formal, so far so good. Come on (F/n), be cool, do not make a fool out of yourself, this is your moment. Don't look so-woo!

"Wah-wah-ahh..auch.."

Clap, clap. Awesome job! Not only did you slip, but you are sitting in a mans lap. Okay, this is awkward...Kidou on the other hand was still. No emotion, and even if there was any, it was hard to read through those glasses..those weird, weird looking glasses. He helped you get up, and while at it he looked at your butt, just a little bit! What a grown man cant get some action? Pls. He even pulled the tight black skirt down. It was awkward to everyone, everyone but him.

"Miss (L/n), I am the school director. Bad luck really, I am busy now so Genda, our Physic teacher, will show you around. Right Genda?"  
"Of course.."

Honestly, you just wanted to get out of that room and forget about the awkwardness. So, you hurried and went out of that dark place that will be scared in your brain forever, with Genda of course. Everyone else was starting to clear out too. Except Kidou, and a jaw dropped Sakuma.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You look like you saw out ex coach waking up from his deep and death slumber and walking around trying to take control of his now ex school."  
"I...know her.."  
"Hmm how?"  
"I was with her.."  
"Is there a girl you weren't with?"  
"Engaged"

And que to Kidou spitting out hid coffee now! It was true tho... You and Sakuma were engaged...for a couple of weeks...Actually the two of ex love birds met online. It started with just a simple hello and how are you, but over time it turned and evolved into something more. On his..well let's call it "Teacher Break" , you two got engaged. It didn't last long. (F/n) saw Sakuma wasn't the right one for her. Often we meet people like that, think of them as perfect, but...long story short, they aren't what is seems. Yet, Sakuma had that spark inside him, spark that will transform into a beautiful flame in the night sky. Only this time, he wont let you go.

Ah, what a day. Falling into your boss's lap, that Genda guy staring at your legs, butt and chest all the damn time, meeting with students...you will be happy as soon as you get home, which is why, right now you are in the parking sun, to rain, in just couple of minutes. Weather ad it's ways...This could be a sign of something bad...

"Sakuma..woah I haven't seen you in a... long time.."  
"Oh, I was in the room where you slipped and showed your panties to-AUCH!"  
"S-shut up! It was an accident!"  
"Yeah..right."  
" A-anyway...why are you soaking wet?"  
"MY car isn't working for some reason.."

Lies, lies, lies, LIES! Sakuma knew very well that he was actually lying, yet nothing will stop out dark striker from getting what he wants...

"Oh...well I will give you a ride to my place and you can wait 'till the rain passes.I would drive you all the way to your place, but, I have a lot of paperwork..."  
"I am fine with that."

Like I say over and over again, I will say it this time too. We don't know people, they act, put on an innocent mask to get what they want. If only you looked closely at that smirk inching it's way on his face...Maybe right now you wouldn't be in this situation. Him on top of you, looking at you exposed to him fully with lustful and hungry eyes. Forcing you to give your body to him, to please him, to call him master, to make his fantasies come true. He watched you beneath him, without breath, begging for him. For him to take you, just like in the old days... What are you two? People that have strong sexual need for each other, people that right now are in a messy room out of breath clenching the sheets. But what really are you two? Just co-workers that is all. And that night, when you both didn't have any control over your body, that was becoming crazy from the need...that night, was just a bliss. And as the subject you are teaching in the famous Teikoku Junior High, it was a pure and ancient history...

* * *

**YES YES! I AM FINE WITH YOU THROWING THINGS AT ME! WHAT THE HECK AJLA? FOR 3 CHAPTERS NOW OUT OF 4 I DIDN'T END UP WITH MY GUY! I HATE YOU! I am really sorry! :c BUT! I promise you in the next chapter you will end up with him. And he will ask you to-OMG I GOTTA SKYPE CALL. Before I ride away on my magical blue unicorn that leaves rainbows, make sure you review~ Also this was requested by my friend- YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY FRIEND AWAY! SO I WONT TELL YOU WHO REQUESTED! Byeee~~~**


	5. Kidou

**The strategy to win your heart-** _Kidou Yuuto was a famous strategist all over Japan. Everyone knew about him and his life. He won every game thanks to his amazing skills, but can he won the game named love? Can he get her to say the words "I do" ?_ (Kidou Yuuto x reader)

* * *

"Hello, Sakuma? Listen I need your help.."

Finally, this moment came. The moment that Kidou Yuuto, the Kidou Yuuto needed help from someone. But we can't really blame him, this was, after all, the most important thing in his and very much, your life. Official, funny term ha? Well, ever since young age Kidou Yuuto was official. That term was perfect for him..now it is the time to do the official proposal.

Just like he made you, being his girlfriend official. Everyone remembers that he was carrying a penguin plushie of you, for a week. God was Fudou pissed off. So much lovey dovey and feeling and all the crap he just despises. Let's not talk about how much he hated when Kidou celebrated, or how he calls it, made it official, when you two had your fist sex. Fudou disapeared for two weeks! How will he deal with the proposal love is beyond my mind. But he will have to, because Kidou has made up his mind, and there is no stopping him.

"Kidou? I am here, how can I help you?"

Here he was, the ex amazing Teikoku striker that could never leave the school, school that gave him so much, do right now he is a trainer, and he is happy with the job. Working with his best friend, doing the job he enjoys and getting paid for, is a dream come true. But right now he needs to focus on helping Kidou with his love life.

"You watch all those romantic movies right? What is a great way to propose?"  
"Kidou! I told you a thousand times! They are classics! I am not a romantic softy!"  
"Then why did you cry when that couple died?"  
"IT WAS SAD OKAY?!"

Sakuma would never admit that he is a romantic softy, awww he is so cute!

"I just think you need to do this proposal in the same way you do everything?"  
"Hmm"  
"Just come right up with the question like you do with everything else."

Kidou thought about it, and it was true. His strategy, his tactic was always perfect, because he did what was right, what he felt and thought, and he will do the exact same this this time too.

"I am so pissed!"

Here comes the love of his life, slamming doors, being pissed as she says, Kidou knew very well it was about her job..

"That pervert touched me again!"

Kidou sighted, he told (L/n) hundreds of times to change her job. It wasn't (F/n)'s fault that she was a male magnet, Kidou tried to keep men as far away as possible, but it didn't always work. The world is full of perverts and (F/n)'s boss is one of them. Well then, Kidou just needs to claim you, give you his last name and let every male in this world know you are his. Not that Kidou Yuuto is possessive, pfft not at all..well maube a little, but ONLY because he cares!

"Listen (F/n)..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you had a bad day at work today bu-"  
"Nooo. Not at all! A pervert touching me was a dream come true~~"  
"Would you just listen to me?!"  
"Okay okay...bossy..."  
"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**EXTENDED VERSION: **

Here Kidou was, standing along with the beautiful woman in white. Being happy, planning a future. Every single family member and friend was here to see this beautiful event. Let's just exclude Fudou, on this day Kidou should not think about the negativity in his life. On the wedding day people need to be happy and focus on a positive future and a better tomorrow. Yes some people were crying tears of joy. But Kidou and (F/n) didn't care at all. All that was important to them was this moment, this kiss, and their little son, that will be born in 7 months. Nobody can spoil this special moment. After all Kidou has every single thing planned...

* * *

**HEYO! OMG OMG GERMANY vs ARGENTINA! I AM FOR ARGENTINA! WHO DO YOU CHEER FOR!? Oh right before I forget. AI made this chapter to apologize that in the last 3 chapters you didn't end up with the man of your dreams. But who cares about him?! You have Kidou to spend the rest of your life with. He will treat you like a Queen! Also I felt like my storied didn't have any humor so I made it a but humoristicki-? Anyway R&R, if you want to. But if you wanna ignore it. That is okay too~ I wont be mad!**


	6. Fudou

**Pick up lines-** _In the world we live in today, man consider that having the best pick up line gets you the most girls. So when you are sitting in the club drinking martini, do not be surprised when men start to hit on you. (Fudou Akio x reader)_

* * *

This night just gets better and better. Under the bright lights coming from the disco ball, a (h/c) beauty was sitting all by herself. What was she even thinking? Our sarcastic and full of comebacks beauty decidet to have a night out with her best friends: Akashi and Azuna. They were those kind of people that you could trust, those kind of people that will love you and accept you for who you are. Out of every person in the world, trust was placed onto two of them. Under the bright light, followed by loud noise another martini was ordered by the (h/c) colored beauty. Bringing the glass full of liquid to her hot lips, the girl let the thoughts wonder off.

Trusting people was indeed a stupid thing to do. You get high hopes, dreams, you do everything that you possibly can for them, and yet.. they bail out on you. As we grow up, list of the people we can trust just gets smaller and smaller. In all honesty, it can remind us of a tree in autumn.

The lies, skattered hopes and dreams are like venom. The venom spreads through the routes of the tree, effecting the leaves. The color of the leaves changes just like our emotions for that person. Slowly we turn from green to red, from red to yellow, from yellow to brown, and after that...we drift away slowly, leaving no trace behind, just being the same as everyone else. We fall down onto the sidewalk and people walk over us. Squishing and crushing. We are leaves that blend in with everything else and slowly turn into mud, and people..well people are just people, just sacks of blood...

Yet Akashi and Azuna were different, they wouldn't walk over you without a single care in this world. They were always there for you, unless they go to a dark corner of the club and make out in between moans...But that is just the part of being friends with them. It was the only "wrong" thing and the only wrong point about them. But if keeping up with that, not minding that slight little "problem" was what it means to have awesome friends, it was worth it. We make sacrafices and it seems like we are doing all those things for someone else, but in reality we are really doing all those things for us. For our own sake. To keep those people, people that somehow make us feel safe, we keep them to make our own life better. For our own selfish needs, to make them a part of out lives. Such twisted beings we are called humans.

Taking another sip of the smooth and cold drink, (F/n) hoped her thoughts will wander off to somewhere else. It worked a little bit, but not fully, yet a dangerous male like a wild animal will help her to get those thoughts away. Fudou Akio, the man many people refer to as an animal was surrounded by girls. Everyone knew who he was, Fudou Akio, the part of the legendary soccer team. Just with a single move of his finger he could draw so much attention to himself, leaving all the girls around swooned. To prove my theory, just look at him now. Right now, he is just in a male in the whole mob of girls. If you can call those female friends of his girls. The proper term would be were wearing "mini skirts", not even long enough to cower their panties, if they were wearing any...

Yet, none of those girls was much of an importance to the legend. None of those girls was special, they were way too easy to get. Especially if your name is Fudou Akio. He could have them all with just his body and his sweet words, that are always used to fool people. Male, or a better term yet animal, Fudou Akio likes a battle. He likes challenge, because that is the only way he will feel satasfaction. Nature of male species is rather strange. The girls that are in love with them from head to toe get rejected and let down roughly, yet the girls who have no idea who they are are found attractive. But even that changes over time as men mature. But well all know who Fudou is, so when he spotted this beauty, sitting all alone and drinking his favorite drink martini- he had to follow his animal instinct and make a move.

Walking across the room, wearing the sexy half smirk of his, he settled down in the chair next to the beauty also known as (F/n). Fudou Akio is a master of pick up lines, he will win this battle with the (e/c) colored kitty for sure.

"Hey babe~"

Alright, not a bad start for the sexy and handsome male. Yet, even if this did work with all of his night stands, (F/n) wasn't a girl like that. She wasn't a bitch, she was special. That kind of special beauty can be compared to a lot of things. But I will take it upon myself to compare her to rain in a desert.

"Uhm..hi?"  
"Are you from heaven?"

Clap, clap, clap. As expected from our Fudou Akio. He gets straight down to the business, no wasting time with him at all. Yet, for the so called master of pick up lines, this is very bad. (F/n) could just see where this is going at. Hearing that pick up line from a lot of boys, seeing it in online stories she reads, watching it in movies, listening to it in songs...Poor guy doesn't know how much (F/n) will play with him..

"Oh my god, how did you know?!"  
"Just my intuition as a-"  
"I actually am! You see I am a ghost that died 15 years ago."  
"What?"  
"I died along with that pick up line hun."

Binging the drink to her hot lips again, that were formed in a smirk after letting this hunk down, she turned her back at Fudou. Now this girl, this girl is just toying with him. He knew very well that no girl would ever say something like that to him. Him, the handsome, sexy and legendary soccer player. That was the first time he saw how much special the beauty is. And in the future, it did take him a long time to get her as his girlfriend, even a longer time to get her as his wife..Yet along all those years he saw special things about this girl. And even now, as him and (F/n) are growing old together he keeps seeing how much special of a female she is...

* * *

**How was it? Did you guys enjoy it? I had a lot of fun writing this...even if I wrote it 100 times over and over again. I don't know why, but lately as I write I notice that my writing is just becoming worse and worse. OAO. I hope you still like what I write and you won't be mad if I mess things up. Read and review. Also before I forget.. *cough* GERMANY WON! I WISHED FOR ARGENTINA BUT WHO CARES? GERMANY IS THE BEST! U ALSO DID YOU SEE WHEN THEY GOT THEIR GIRLFRIENDS DOWN ONTO THE FIELD AFTER THE WIN?! GOUENJI I WANT YOU TO DO THAT TO ME TOO! **

**Gouenji: No. (WHY IS HE SO MEAN!? TTwTT )**


	7. Genda

**Thank you-** _These are just simple words, from me to you. In the hope that you can understand them, I wrote this. Will you accept my feelings or will you ignore me? Even if you do, I won't be mad, I deserve it and for who ever you end up with...I just wanna see you again. Just for a minute, to remember everything that I am thanking you for... (Genda x reader)_

**P.S.- The letter is written by Genda, and it is Bold in here.**

* * *

**Hello (F/n),**

**How are you? Are you doing alright? I know that I am a bastard for not writing back, a lot of months for that too. I hope that you can forgive me, this...I am just not good at.**

It was hard to accept it yet, here they both are. Living thousands and thousands kilometers away from each other. (F/n) moving was probably the worst thing that ever happened in Genda's life. Even harder than all of the betrayals that he had to face. (F/n) was always so positive, happy and friendly. She would forgive and forget. She was a geek, but Genda didn't mind, in fact, he though she looked cute with those glasses.

**I am not good at saying goodbye. I am not good at expressing my emotions. They say paper can take more than people can..so I will write everything that I wanted to say all this tine long.**

It's true. People best express their emotions, thoughts in written form. Paper won't talk back to you not judge you. That is why girls have little things called diary's. Writing things that are placed deep inside our mind, and our soul. The things that are hiding at the very bottom of our heart, that not even we want to face and accept. Writing things that nobody else knows about, nor should they know about.

We do it for one solo reason- to hide the truth. To hide it from both: us, and the people around. By hiding the truth we hope to forget about it, we hope that it will go away. Yet by all those endless trying...we just remember it more and it can never go away. To hide those mistakes, emotions...As for the therapy from the stress, hiding and often time lies, we have to do something. And Genda had it enough! For months now (F/n) has been sending him letters, calling his cell phone, poking him on Facebook...and he was to big of a whimp to face it and deal with the fact..she was gone.

**That day on the airport, I wanted to hug you close to me. To stroke your hair and let you cry on my chest. I know, funny right? I never liked those romance movies and all that crap, but I wanted to..**

It's true. Genda was never someone to like romance, especially showing all those annoying emotions in public. Yes, they are annoying! Think about it! We can't control them, we can't stop them. With so many of them the only thing we can do is suffer. Suffer that the one we love doesn't notice us, suffer that they are gone..Suffer and cry, while we have no idea why we are doing all those things. We don't have a clue. Our tears just come out flowing as we try to stop them desperately. I think that everyone has at least once, felt like this.

**I am really bad at this, but I don't care. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for sending me all those letters, even if I never reply to them. Thank you for being there for me in the toughest times of my life. Thank you for teaching me that even life full of mistakes can be a great one. Thank you for making me realize that people, even monsters like Fudou can change. Before knowing it, you became my reason to smile, and to keep going.**

Let's just all agree that Genda is really bad at this. Even if he wants to say everything, he is afraid. Even if people compare him with the king of nature - the lion- , he still has fears. Just like everyone else. And what is his fear..? Genda was just something he never wanted to be. He was the guy, who was head over soccer shoes in love with a (h/c) haired girl names (F/n).

This letter written in his sloppy hand writing, was supposed to be a confession. But knowing that (F/n) was a really, REALLY friendly girl..that made him insecure. If he said everything that was hidden from the world all this time...If he said it while him and (F/n) were just two people called friends... If he said it now.. How would she react?

**I wanted to say thank you, for well everything. But most importantly, thank you for turning me into a man. With falling in love with you, and everything that you are, I realized that admitting your emotions makes you a man. Thanks once again, and see ya when you come back.**

(F/n) never said she will come back, but Genda knew she will. (F/n) will miss Japan and all of the friends she made. Genda became a man, and he feels rather girly watching The Notebook just so he could write this letter. But to take the letter back right now, was too late. It is already across the world..and now (F/n) knows all the emotions behind those letters. Sometimes paper can't take all, people need to know too...

* * *

**OMG OMG! I know crappy and too much romance making Genda out of character, but I don't care cus I watched the Notebook and just-FEELS! I don't like romance movies, anime and manga but my friends made me watch it blah! R&R, and before I forget, Bajram is tomorrow! CAKE AND COOKIES AND SWEETS AND PIZZA IS ALL WAITING FOR MEH AND YOUH AND EVERYONE ELSE WITH A LOT MORE THINGS!**


	8. Burn-Haruya

**Little noisy problems-** _Having enough of the noise coming from the other side she decided to finally do something about it. To think that the love of her life will be this noisy and scare the first time they met... (Burn/ Haruya Nagumo x reader)_

* * *

(F/n) flopped down onto the comfty bed, falling in deeper while trying to find a comfortable position. To the side, that kinda hurts the hip. What about up side down? Nawh. After doing various poses she finally decided to lay down on the small belly and open up her laptop.

These are just the nights (F/n) enjoys the most. The chores were done and the whole apartment was shining spotlessly, all that followed by the delightful and sweet smell of roses. The whole apartment could remind you of a sweet spring morning. Dinner time was just over too, taking in the fact that (F/n) loved food more than anything else in this world, this just made the whole night better. (F/n) was never the super-polite and Bon-ton-like eating person. Of course on special times, she was. But all in all, she ate a lot and man did she love it. Thanks to walks she had and extra activities like soccer and dance, she wasn't fat. But she wasn't skinny either.

Yet, no matter what you do, how hard you try, no matter what you look like...people will still judge you. (F/n) was judged by many on many different occasions and topics. She was judged for not wearing make up, for not being like all the other girls. She was judged the most for being an Otaku. To other people it just seemed wrong, and very much weird. But (F/n) didn't really care. If we let other people tell us what we are, what just are we then? We are some made up figure, a fake figure indeed. It breaks (F/n)'s heart that they are people like that, who can't enjoy being their self, only because of those around them.

Hoping to express her opinion, her emotions she started writing stories. Other girls had thing called -diary- yet, she was always different. Having a diary just seemed girly, it couldn't help you with anything. But writing a story and posting it, seeing how other people relate, how other people smile and react at certain part- wasn't that just better? Not only did you let out your opinion, emotions, you let out all the secrets you had. Just like with a diary, but what (F/n) does could maybe, just maybe, help other people...

To be honest, it relaxed her, and it was more of an hobby than a job. Yet to write something that could make someone's day better, to write something that makes you feel happy and those around, you need peace and quite. You need to focus. But thanks to someone that just moved in next doors, that was never possible! (F/n) understood very well, that sometimes you need a little dun in your life. You need some company and some getaway. You need some sleepovers to have quality time with your friends, BUT DEAR LORD DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!?

Countless nights have passed for her, trying to finish her story, trying to have some relaxing nights just watching a good anime series or reading a good book. Having a cup of tea. Countless nights of barely getting no sleep, and now enough was enough.

With a quick move of her small hand, the laptop was closed, and our hero stomped out of the room. She wanted to swear, but she never does that, so the only thing leaving her lips were some mumbles. Some of the including: "That jerk." , "Do they even know that nobody can sleep!?" , "How can someone do that?" , "IDIOTS, WORLD IS FULL OF IDIOTS!" , "What kind of human even does that!"

Little did she know that that person she refers to as a "human" , used to be a crazy "alien", who had a short temper and who also had a terrible past effecting him even till this day. It's true (F/n) lived right across from the bloody red head, named Nagumo Haruya also known as Burn. Burn...that name suited him.. The hot-like-fire red haired didn't want to live here. He didn't want to move, yet there was no choice left. The only reason he moved was because the alien plan failed, and the place he called home was no more. Even if he acted pissed off by Endou and his team winning, he was a little bit happy. Happy that he didn't have to bully people, happy that Endou and everyone else changed his life...yet, there is always a yet..

Hearing a knock on his door, Burn casually stood up from his spot, grabbing his drink along the way. Avoiding people in the room, not wanting to bump into anyone and ruin their fun, using his soccer reflexes, he finally got to his goal- the door. He wore the huge grin/smirk on his face, it was really hard to tell the difference. Hoping for more people to come, he was thrill. But now, with the opened doors...he was confused..

In front of him stood a (h/c) haired girl, wearing skinny jeans and an over-sized (f/c) shirt that had an animated bunny on it. He didn't know this person, yet he has seen her when she came into the building from his window. He wasn't a stalker or anything like that, dear lord no! He just saw her on occasions, and judging from what he saw, she was definitely his type. Special, none girly, a little crazy sometimes..and beyond all that she liked soccer. She was also very smart. Burn knew very well he wasn't a genius, but maybe if he got with her..He could learn a little more, and enjoy it. He had to admit the was she was glaring at him with those (e/c) sparkling eyes, with her cheeks pouted out, she was so cute! Almost like a chubby baby! Yet we all know Bur has a little trouble..expressing his emotions...

"What do you want?"  
"Turn it down!"  
"What?"  
"Turn it down and wrap up the party!"  
"Shouldn't you say pleaseeee-senpaiii~"  
"Only to the ones who deserve it!"  
"No please, no stopping the party."  
"I can't work from you!"

Even if it was a hobby, (F/n) took it up on her self to make people happy with the stories. To make them happy and special. She called that a job, yet she called it a hobby. Ah you know how crazy we authors really are.

" Aren't you a little bit young to work- unless...YOU ARE A LOLI!"  
"I am not a lol-"  
"No wonder I can't see your boobs!"

I said Burn wasn't very smart did I? So he put his hands on her chest looking around for boobs. To him it wasn't really awkward, like every other man in the world, but to (F/n) it was!

"Woah, they are so small..."  
"P-PERVERT!"

(F/n) was a shy girl, but she had a strong spirit. Spirit to fight for what she believes in. And no idiotic, noisy duche is gonna touch her private body parts like that! Glaring at his yellow eyes once again, the small hand was found on the cup. Slightly tracing her fingers against his own, the cup was now in her possession. Smirking slightly, she stood on the tip toes and spilled the water all over his flame called tulip- actually tulip called flame. Everyone at the party stared at the scene before them, and (F/n) was quite uncomfortable by that. Having no other place, she hid behind Burn.

But that was a long damn time think that was their first meeting and those were their first thoughts of each other. It makes you laugh doesn't it? Yet that night was special to them, because they have fallen for each other that night, and it went a little something like this...

"U-uhm we see you have company, so...we shall go."

Burn nodded his head as everyone slowly made their way out of his apartment painted in red. Speaking of read, his bloody like read hair was covered in sticky and sweet water with flavor that was already forgotten, covering his eyes. And he was actually grateful for that. He couldn't look all of those people in this situation. Standing there with his hands curled up into fists.

"Uhm...Are you okay?"

(F/n) stood in front of him, a little bit of worried in fact. He hasn't moved from that spot for a while now..

"You..."  
"Huh?"  
"This is all your fault!"

Closing the doors with his foot, Burn janked (F/n) forward roughly, making her stumble in the process. She wasn't as tall as him, she wasn't as strong as him, she was clearly in disadventage here. Being a little scared of what this male could do the her with the bright yellow eyes, and blood red hair.

"I-I didn't know what else to do!"  
"So you chased away all of my guests ha?!"

Burn glared at the girl in front of him. Yet his eyes were hard to read. They had anger, but they were filled with something else. Was it pain, fear..sadness..?

"Listen here loli, you will pay!"  
"Why are you sad?"  
"Hah?"  
"Why are you sad mister Tulip."  
" THAT'S NAGUMO HARUYA FOR YOU! GODDAMIT I AM NOT A TULIP!"

Seeing that his future girlfriend won't give up, seeing that she won't go away. He decided to tell her. It won't hurt anyone, after all nobody else was there. Nobody else was ever there but him. After the party everyone goes home..and once again he is left all alone.

Burn told (F/n) about his past as an elite alien, he told her about the plan that they had. He told her how he lived with a lot of other kids, and how he had a lot of...well let's call them "friends". He mentioned some of the funny anecdotes along the way. Truth was, Burn missed them now, even that Ice princess Gayzela (Yes in my mind Burn calls Gazel that, don't judge me! =.= ).

(F/n) wasn't an expert but even after hearing that little about his life, she knew what was wrong. She knew what were those emotions inside his eyes. That was the fear of being left. Simple as that. Fear of being left. Being left behind, being left alone, to face the cruel reality we call world. She hugged the boy who was currently sitting on the floor. She hugged him softly and awkwardly. She wasn't someone who could change his life that much. Yet it turned out she thought wrong, but it took a lot of time.

You see, unlike (F/n), Burn didn't have a family. He didn't have someone to help him face the world. He was left behind, all alone by the people called mother and father. That was when the pain came, fear kicked in, fear of the same thing happening once again. He didn't have a normal life, yet luckily he met a lot of kids just like him. He could at least see they shared the same pain of being left behind. But now...like behind the dust, that was all gone. The alien plan was done, ruined. Everyone has chosen their own path, their own way to built up their own future, and once again his biggest fear came true. He was left behind by all of the other "aliens". The only person who he knows will never leave his side, is his girlfriend called (F/n) (L/n). And (F/n) would never fail his trust, if anything she will make it higher. Because it was her job to make people happy.

* * *

**Hey hey ya guys! I really hope you are having a good day and that this made you happy. Altho with my writing I know it didn't. Anyway R&R please. ALSO! TOMORROW YOU CAN EXPECT A SPECIAL CHAPTER! Yes TWO CHAPTERS 2 DAYS IN A ROW! It is a special day tomorrow, and the chapter will be special too. TOMORROW IS EXACLLY ONE WHOLE YEAR, OF ME JOINING HERE AND MEETING ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**


	9. Gouenji

**A player-** _There were so many stories sorounding him. About his life, and him as a person. Each and everyone of them was bad and made me hate him. But now..working for him, that was a different story... (Gouenji Shuuya x reader)_

**A special chapter for my exactly one year of being here! Written in first P.O.V. Have fun!**

* * *

He wasn't at all what I was expecting...Hearing that I will have to work as Gouenji Shuuya's secretary, I was quite nervous to be honest with you. He will be my boss and I will be the closest employe to him. I will be like a wall, that someone needs to take down before they enter his office.

This could be the best job I ever had, you see I always loved soccer. From as long as I can remember, me and my dad would sit around and watch soccer matches. Those times were special to me because my dad was always busy with working. And him, taking up some extra time to spend with me, made me love soccer even more. So we could say I was always a soccer fan, and my favorite player of them all, was indeed Gouenji Shuuya.

Even when he turned to the dark side, I knew there was some kind of hidden motivation behind that deed. I might have told a few people and they all thought I was nuts. Everyone laughed at me and my words, called me crazy and idiotic. They also had to state their own opinions. People would always say that Gouenji Shuuya, was a prodigy. That a man who had so much success, who did so many amazing things as a child, was bored. Bored, so he decided to go to the bad side (That has cookies!), just to have some fun.

Yet words and opinions like that didn't stop me from liking him. No matter who those words came from, I believed in my own opinion, yet...something else stopped me. I heard from so many people, both male and female, that he was an arrogant duche. I heard how he was just a player, switching to a new girl everyday, and leaving the other one behind. Leaving her broken and lost. So many women came up to me, talking how they "made love" with him, or at least one of their friends.

And that was what made me hate the blondie. I despise people like that, who act all nice and polite, like gentleman, to get some as many call it "pleasure". After hearing so much of those horrible horrible stories, after taking in the fact that he became the worst man in soccer world named Ishido, I hated him that the words can't even describe. I fell into the same thinking as everyone else, that Gouenji Shuuya, was a bad man. I tore off all the posters of him, threw away all the limited editions that took me hours and days to get! I deleted some "special" pictures from my phone... And now look at me, I am working as his secretary for 3 days already. And in those 3 days made me realize, that I, (F/n) (L/n) have failed him, by trusting all of those stories. I failed him as his fan, but even worse. I failed him as a human the report and watching over the details once again, my office phone rang. Placing my hand on the black plastic, I answered the phone call.

"Yes (F/n) (L/n) here. How may I help you?"  
"When can I expect the report to be done?"

There is only one person in the entire world, who would talk like that. His smooth and sexy voice coming from the pother line made me feel both guilty and like I was in the sky. All alone, by myself, just floating on a cloud looking at the sky. Sky mixed with shades of orange, pink and light purple... It was just enjoyable. Snapping out of the trace that the blonde man puts on me just by saying such simple things through the phone line I answered:

"It will be done by the end of the day sir."  
"Perfect. Oh, and bring me a latte along with it."

Saying his order to me, the line went silent once again. I sighted and placed the phone down. My boss wanted a report about the battle with real aliens. Their teams, other people included and of course Tenma and the rest of the team. Just in case aliens attack again, with a weird plan of taking over our planet. Everything had to be perfect and detailed, just the kind of man Gouenji Shuuya was. Even if he was just around 30 steps away from me in his own office, that was right across mine, he had to make a phone call.

Reading my report again, for what seemed like a hundred time, I started to feel guilty again. You see...Gouenji Shuuya, and you wanna get ready for this one, wasn't a player. Well, he was a soccer player, but he would never play with girl's heart. Just working these 3 days I realized that, not matter how much it may seem unbelievable. You see ugh- this is very hard to explain, I will try it like this.

Coming here for the first day of my work, I was told the story called: - Why the last secretary got fired- . And that story made me hate Gouenji Shuuya with such a burning passion that could be compared to the beautiful and magnificent flames that only he can create while doing the thing he loves the most - playing soccer.

You see the last secretary got fired and everyone thoughts Gouenji fired her after a one night stand. To make the story more believable, Toramaru walked inside Gouenji's office and saw Momoi on his lap, two of them tangled into a deep kiss. But I found out the truth on a security video in my office computer, by accident! When I started working here. On the video we could clearly see it. She (Momoi) spilled the latte over his lap, pretending to wipe it off while he was saying: "There is no need for that." , yet the pink haired girl continued to do it anyway. Gouenji hates repeating himself, but Momoi was a girl, Gouenji Shuuya would never raise his hand on a female. No matter how annoying she may be. Gouenji just had to use that intence glare, in which his eyes sparkle like thousands of stars, repeating that there in no need for her to wipe it off, words dripping with annoyance. Momoi stopped wipping it off but she climbed into his lap and started kissing his juicy lips. Just in that same moment Toramaru walked in, of course, being the shy boy he so very was, he ran away in high speed. Toramaru wasn't able to see the whole "play", he wasn't able to see Gouenji pushing Mommoi off with just a little force, telling her that she was fired.

A _player_ would have used that chance with a girl like Momoi, but Gouenji did not. I saw the whole event and guilt came rushing at me, the same way water does when we dive into the deep end. I realized that all those girl who mentioned Gouenji and love "making" in the same sentence, were just lying about everything. I mean who wouldn't want to be with a man like him? Please tell, who? Even lying about that makes a girl feel special. Doesn't it?

It's true, Gouenji did sleep with some girls, SOME girls. The girls he would find worthy and attractive. But we all know that Gouenji Shuuya in any aspect is just picky. That would lead up to the conclusion: There were very, very little women that were sharing the same sheets as him. A definition of a player is someone who has no respect for female species, someone who acts different than their true self hoping to mask every single flaw just to get a girl to the bed. And _definition_ of a player, is just someone who will always break the girls heart. Gouenji Shuuya isn't nor will he ever be like that.

Think about it. The most precious thing he has is in fact his little sister, Yukka. Gouenji deeply cares about her, he keeps her away from every male that isn't related to her, hoping to save all the horrible things like pain, sarrow, making love, tears and break ups, just for later. When Yuuka matures enough to understand it all better. He would never want a player for his sister. He had to be the mother figure in Yuuka's life and in her deep sparkling eyes. He is the one who has to teach her the difference between good and bad. He is the male whom his little sister admires the most. She will look for a guy closest to the one she calls onii-chan.

Would he ever be so stupid to be the one everyone calls a player, when he knows that Yuuka will look someone like him, when he knows that she would suffer so much? Do I even have to mention that he barely remembers the female that have him life and just so much love? Do I have to mention that he only has pictures of her? That he lived with a strict father who would diss-own him if he ever did anything like that? All these things and any more lead us to the final conclusion.

Gouenji Shuuya is indeed a cold human being, a complete mystery to EVERYONE in this world. He isn't afraid to hurt someone's feelings, he isn't scares to say what is on his mind, no matter how much it would hurt someone. He is many things to be exact, but he has great respect for women. After all, look at his life.

This is why I, (F/n) (L/n) felt guilt, for believing in all those horrible stories and lies, for even thinking that someone like him could be such a horrible human being,for hating every girl's dream. This is why I, (F/n) (L/n) will be the best one in my job. To make sure no rumors and lies spread around regarding the name Gouenji Shuuya. Because fame is a burden and all the perks and _consequences _are carried out by him, the strongest man in the world and in my eyes. Gouenji Shuuya. And this is why I, (F/n) (L/n) have to hurry up and bring the report and the latte to his office or else I will be fired too, just like the soccer ball at his feet!

"Sir here is the report you asked for. And of course your latte."

Gouenji was standing up straight, his back facing me while his eyes were concentrated outside of the window. The beautiful and majestic view of the sunset sky. He turned around, making his way towards me with graceful steps. Even more of a graceful man. He took the report from my hands along with the latte.

"Pleasure working with you, (F/n)."

That sexy small half-smirk made the way onto his flawless face. His deep voice sending shivers down my spine. The hidden smirk was soon covered by the sip of the steamy drink. He passed by my left side, opening the door with his smooth fingers...can you imagine those fingers slowly working on your body...His dark orbs were directed to me once again.

"Ladies first~"

He was some kind of a gentleman. Yet, he didn't do it to drag me to his bed. He simply acted that way because that was who he is. I made my way out of the office that to me it seemed, was getting hotter and hotter every passing second. It was very hard not to let out my inner fangirl around him. You know the: "OMG GOUENJI SHUUYA I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! KISS ME!" one. But I did it anyway.

"Oh and (F/n), next time wear a shorter skirt."

The same smirk was on his face again, and those words made me blush. Did I mention that out of the many things Gouenji Shuuya was, a pervert was included? No? Well woops, what you gonna do.

* * *

**Did you guys have fun reading this? The first P.O.V. is just for this chapter! Also I wanna say that I love when authors make Gouenji a player, even if he isnt one. And my fav fanfic right now is- Break the Casanova's heart o w o! I love it! Gah- *gets hit with the feels* Make sure you review... *dies from ze feels***


	10. Shindou

**That** **dance**- _It was said that practice makes perfect. Following this rule, you practiced everyday just to get that damn pole dance right. Why? Because for a famous dancer not knowing that dance just made you shame. But..what if you were practicing at the wrong time..?_ (Sexually confused teen! Shindou x reader)

**Warning:** This chapter is rated **M**. No really that much but for my own safety I made it M. If your mind can't handle it or you just don't like this kind of thing, please don't read. Instead of that enjoy some cookies I made for you. (BUT YOU CAN'T EAT MY LIVING COOKIE!)  


* * *

The empty room, the squeeky shoes hitting on the cold and hard floor, hot air just swirling around hitting the sweaty clothes as your body moves gracefully across the room. Hitting every beat just perfectly with your body, as the music echoes through the room. Focused reflection on, as it seems, thousands of mirrors in the white colored room.

This kind of work is what made you responsible. It made you a hard worker, but most importantly, this kind of practice, after your body feels like it lost a limb, is what made you a famous dancer. For (F/n) (L/n) dance wasn't just a hobby, it was the way of life. No matter what emotion came pounding at her in life, it would always end the same - with dance. Dance expresses happiness, pain, sorrow, love, just everything. Dancers give people inspiration and as some would say: hope.

With one easy move, the heavy bag was dropped onto the dark corner of the dark room. Dark room, that nobody bothered to turn the light in and give it some shine. Mostly because there was nobody there. Nobody to care about that. The (h/c) girl didn't care about the dark room, she only had one mission right now. To was away the dirt and the sweat that makes you successful.

Stripping out of clothing, that are now in the dirty pile laundry, she stepped inside the shower cabin. Reasonably hot water falling down the well curved body, leaving dripplets and the feeling of enjoyment. It felt so amaying, perfect and finally some relaxation came to you. Now, most of women in this world would think of a man touching them like this. So smoothly, leaving chills and making them go completely crazy. They would be hurt and sad that there is nobody to make their fantasies come true. But (F/n) wasn't like every other girl in this world. She was special and unique.

The painful thought that bothered this girl was the very thing she loved the most - dance. She was a prodogy, a rising star. The girl that could express every emotion with her body through the language of dance, and make the viewers feel the same way. So why...Why could she never get that damn dance right!? Her biggest enemy...the pole dance. No, stop! Before you say anything, pole dancing is hard. Pole dance has to..how should I explain this? Make man's blood boil with craving. A good pole dancer has to make men hungry and lustful, or else she fails in her job. (F/n) didn't want to be a pole dancer, but she just couldn't deal with failing at something that she loves so much. To her dance wasn't a job, it was life.

Her coach said that Practice makes perfect, that is why she bought a pole, and had it placed in her room. (A/N: Please don't judge me! I HAVE A CRAZY UNICORN MIND!) Nobody cared about that, nobody cared about anything that the (F/n) did. Honestly, the girl didn't have any parents, they died in a car accident on a horrible day. But, she knows that she made them proud. Yet, even so, she wants to make them even more proud by preforming EVERY SINGLE DANCE perfectly.

So here you were, face to face- well face to metal, preparing to do this right. With one gentle push of the red button, the fast song started playing. Holding a long blink that covered her (e/c) shiny eyes, the hand slowly grabbed the cold pole. Practice, practice and practice. That was the only thing on her mind, as the front door was opened un-noticed. See that was the thing with (F/n). When she is focused on one task and one task only there is no distractions. She completely turns out the rest of the world beside that one thing. Not even the wavy hair colored in dark brown will be noticed or have attention payed on it. Or better yet - him.

Shindou Takuto, the handsome young man who is in puberty. He was here to pick up an assignment that the class had. As a class president, that was his duty. The responsible and calm young male sent (F/n) a text to announce his arrival, but as said before, there are no distractions when (F/n) is focused on something. Most people agree that a phone is a great distraction so (F/n) decided to turn it off. Shindou heard the music coming from the room that is at the end of the apartment, so he followed the sound that was just getting louder and louder with each passing second.

The doors were already opened when he came there so he had a great view. And boy did he have something to see. Taking in the fact (F/n) was just in the shower, and wanted to practice as soon as possible, she didn't really..uhm dress up.. (F/n) (L/n) was in short black shorts, with a black lacy bra covering her chest, while grinding her butt with the silver pole. (A/N:*blushing madly* WHAT THE HELL AM I WRITING!) Shindou Takuto, as a teenage boy found this both very shocking and sexy. (A/N: ITS GETTING WORSE!) Seeing (F/n) smash her boobs, that jiggle, her tight butt that is very, very exposed in the black shorts just "grinding" against the hard pole. Her exhausted breaths from practice and from trying so hard to master the dace...were starting to make this room more and more hot...It was just way too much.

Shindou's body reacted on it's own. Sweat started dripping and his pants were becoming tighter an tighter. Dammit, what this girl does to him! Hormones, boy hormones are easy to get worked up, especially when you have a girl like this in front of you. Shindou Takuto, for the first time in his life, was indeed confused.

Should he do what the mind tells him or what the body craves for? Should he leave and act like this never happened or should he press you even harder against that pole, strip away the rest of that clothimg and make you take care of that thing you made in his pants..? This is a tough choice. But the body and hormones are stronger than the brain. Especially when you are a teen and deeply confused.

Human body has needs, and right now the only thing Shindou Takuto needs (F/n) (L/n). His incredibly sexy neighbour. His classmate and friend. Hopefully his wife in the future, that will fulfit his needs and dance for him whenever he wants it...

And that my ladies and gentleman is how Shindou Takuto took away (F/n) (L/n)'s innocence. How he did amazing tactics on this battle field called bed, while the stripped clothing was scattered around on the cold floor next to the equally cold pole. The pole was forgotten in a bliss. That moment of sexual confusion made both of then just friends with benefits in the future. Yes dear, Shindou Takuto was married to Akane and (F/n) (L/n) was married to Ibuki. She loved him deeply and dearly but a little extra pleasure behind your beloved one felt really good. With Ibuki loving you, and Shindou making you sore.

* * *

**What the heck is wrong with me?! Why did I ever write this?! Please review and tell me what you think. Also! Sorry no lemon here. I love reading lemons but I can't write them ^^"". Also I will go rot in the corner now because of the shame for writting this chapter. And I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this over my phone because my laptop is broken and my bro won't let me use his next week my unicorns!**


	11. Okita

**Family-** _The one thing that we all love the most, can sometimes become the very thing we hate. Mixed with all sorts of feelings, we grew to say hurtful things to the one sharing the same bloodline, just like us. But pressure to get married and find yourself a man, isn't really enjoyable. Thank god he was there, to pretend to be your loved one (Okita Souji x reader)  
_

**Warning**: Story is based in a more futuristic time, yet the time is the same. Awh you don't get it do you? You'll get it after reading the story...I hope

Special gust this chapter: Sakura Haruno from Naruto [not really] **[[ And I hate her]] (Is it weird I hate very female character named Sakura in any anime? huh?)  
**

* * *

Family, one thing that brings so much happiness in out life. Even if families are often annoying, ungrateful, we have to appreciate the fact that they are there, the fact that they exist. That they bring us so many ups and downs. When we are living in our mothers stomach, we can't chose our last name, it just happens. By accident or on purpose, we happen. It doesn't matter how, we are all equal.

Choosing, we can all do that, but did you ever wonder: _What about the things we have no power to chose from? _We can chose, but only certain things in life. Kinda makes you scared doesn't it? Realizing that we are helpless against those things, that we have no right over. Yet if we can chose, we should make the best of it.

Choosing which path to take: good or bad? To us it might look easy, but someone out there is struggling deeply, turning it all over in their head. Choices are hard to make. Yet, the thing that is even harder is dealing with consequences that come after. But, we still _do _have a choice. But the things which we don't get to chose, don't have any influence on, We have to deal with. Even if we think they are wrong, even if we don't like them, following it is the only way, just like our family...

"Honey! The family reunion is tonight!"  
"Yes mom, I know."  
"I heard that Sakura just got engaged. She is bringing her fiancee. What about you?"  
"What about me..?"  
"Well, you two are the same age so.."

"When will I meet my future son in law?"

Ah yes, family... Even if so many people in the world wish they knew the joy assembled from 6 letters, sometimes, being the ungrateful little brats we are...we hate our family. I remember so many times saying hurtful things to my brother. Such words as: Idiot; You aren't even capable of doing anything; just go die!... And even if those words weren't said so many times, 'till this day, and in the future coming up, they will haunt me. When I look at his face, I feel guilt.

Yet words... They are just made of simple letters, but we don't know how much some words hurt those around us. How many times did we cry because of an stupid insult, that shouldn't even matter in out life? Not counting at all really. And to (F/n), what her mother just said...was hurtful.

(F/n) wasn't as beautiful as Sakura. She didn't have those perfectly shaped pink locks, and those out of the world green eyes. She didn't have those juicy red lips just like blood, and that perfect white face with no pimples. It is a sad world we live in indeed. People being judged and classified just by how "pretty" they are. Such things called "beauty" . (A/N: SCREW THEM! Sorry bad language...^^"")

Beauty isn't just from the outside, yet so many people forget that. Taking in just the appearance and judging people based on that. Yeah, (F/n) will admit it herself, she was nothing like Sakura! She didn't have that perfect body, followed by a perfect face! But she had something Sakura will never have- a heart. Sakura doesn't even know what love is. She has no idea how to care for someone other than herself! No matter how pretty she may be, she was rotten.

Sakura was like a bloody red apple. Colored such a graceful color as blood, just shining from the clothes she had. Yet, we get distracted by that outside beauty. We go to take a little bite from the forbidden tree, and then.. As fast and soon as we took that bite, we spit it out 10 times faster, looking at the apple in disbelief. How could something so pretty on the eye, taste so horrid?! When we look at the apple again, we see a trace. A trace left by the worm.

That is just how Sakura was. Sakura was just a perfect image of that apple. Wondering what that worm in Sakura was? That is easy. It was: selfishness, greed, envy, and so on. Every negative thought you can think of, was inside her. She is probably getting married just for the money.

"Ahh, so your mom did it again.."  
"Yeah..."  
"She wants you to fins a "soul mate"."  
"Yeah.."  
"I know! I will pretend to be your date. That way you won't hear from your mother for a while. And at the dinner, we will have a fight scene. That way your mom will never ask questions like that."  
"Yea- That is a great idea Okita! That could work... No wonder you are at the top of the war!"  
"Don't say that. I don't like war."

Ah, your best friend, Okita Souji. The brave, smart, young warrior. His eyes sparkle with the same glint of shine like the long blade in his possession. The blade in it's full beauty at the sun rays. The very same blade that will make history. He changed so much in this country, just like he changed (F/n)'s life. Yet, (F/n) knowing him since childhood, she knew he was the one who changed the most.

In the past he would chase butterflies, now he chases as (F/n) likes to call them "bad people". In the past he always wore a smile, now seeing the corner of his mouth twitch upwards feels like you have won a reward. He went from this easy going clumsy kid to the best samurai ever known. But years have passed, and that just felt kinda normal.

Okita has been in (F/n)'s life for what felt like forever. She could never picture her life without him now. Even if they met at a young yet old age. Yup, that doesn't make any met when (F/n) has lived 7 years of her life. Houses next to each other. Same people passing by, same sun stretching it's rays over them. And yet, they have never seen each other...Until one day...

(F/n) was in the garden. Playing with pretty flowers, admiring their beauty and colors. To a little girl it was such a strange and breathtaking sight. Yet, as we grow up into older and more mature versions of us, who lose so much personality and replace it with something else, wen don't have time to sit around and talk to flowers. We don't even remember them. When was the last time you looked at watered the plant somewhere in your apartment or garden? Can you remember? Probably not. Other things become more important and we grow distant. So we should use the time left, to make the best of it. Remember that time in the past, and not whine that is it over, or that it will be over.

(F/n) knew very well about Okita's illness. She knew there was no cure...But do you see her whining and crying over the fact that her best friend will die? Exactly. (F/n) was a smart girl, knowing that the time she has with him, unlike the never ending one, this time was limited. We should all take upon (F/n) as an example and live the best we can. Would crying stop or slow down the time? Would crying find a cure? No. Simple as that.

Okita was a beautiful purple flower. She watched that flower grow. At the beginning he was just a small trace among other flowers. She was so weak and fragile. So much smaller than every other plant. Yet, he stood out the most. Purple, unable to take your eyes off him. Watching him with such care, watering him with so much love. (F/n) watched Okita grow, as he became bigger than all of the other flowers. Bigger, still standing out the most. And she will admire his beauty until the day he is gone. At the moment he falls down, unable to ever get up again, she won't shred a single tear. She will be happy. Happy that she got to be a small reason that he grew, and happy that she got to see him at his full glory.

"Sakura, so nice you could make it."  
"Ah yeas. I am busy and all. You know, being engaged to a star inn owner is a lot of stress."  
"I am sure it is..."  
"Unlike some people...Which reminds me.. (F/n)?"  
"Ah yeas?"  
"What about you? We are the same age after all."  
"Oh, I am not engaged. But I do have a soon to be fiancee..."  
"Oh is he the best inn owner too?"  
"N-No.."  
"So I guessed!~"  
"He is a Samurai. I am sure you heard of him.. Okita Souji."

That will have to shut her up. Ahh Okita Souji. That name brings silence while the air is consmed with fear. Bringing up that name results into people tremblimg and shakaing. Other however chose to play strong, so they just stand there drippled in cold sweat. (F/n) will have to thank Okita for not being an enemy...But she will have to thank him for shuting up Sakura's mouth! The biggest Bitch lost her words and that smirk was whiped off from her face. After some time of Sakura being in trance, she walked away with clenched fists mumbling something (F/n) didn't even try to catch.

(F/n) only focused at the plan right now. The plan starts off with Okita being late for the oh-so-important family reunion. That will result into (F/n) getting mad. Because showing up late, would mean that you have no respect for the family name. It is a family reunion after all, nobody would get suspicious, the plan was full hit. In the end all of this will result to a fight, in which they break up in front of anyone. (F/n)'s mom won't ever bother her with marrige again!

"(F/n), (F/n), (F/n)!"  
"Uh- yes mom?"  
"Your date just showed up."  
"Is that so? ...And he is late..."  
"Now now (F/n). It is a tradition to forgive. Because he works so much and barely has breaks. Each girl has to deal with that. Now go serve him some tea!"  
"W-Wait mom!-"

* * *

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! Your mom was a a devil! Pretending to be all innocent, making everyone believe her words. She could literary be Sebastian's sister! (Wattup Black Butler reference!~) Well there is no turning back... You cane this far you need to keep moving forward. Might as well do what your mom said...No matter how embarrassing it may be. Here (F/n) (L/m) stands, dressed up in a red kimono with the (h/c) locks following behind her body. Straight, graceful, confident. Like she was a whole new person, and who wouldn't be. You have to act like you love someone and follow the family tradition. Truth to be told, the cup of tea in her hands was steady, not shaking. The body which was complimented by the red kimono wasn't nervous nor shaky. Yet...(F/n)'s mind was a whole different story. _Will people laugh at her? Will she be able to do it? Be able to act in love when she doesn't even know what that feeling means? What will Okita think?! __  
_

The small head was filled with racing thoughts. She was scared yet deep down. as we all can see, acting to be in love with the samurai wasn't a hard nor a complicated task to do. It came out flowing so natural...As a sea that hits the shore, as the stars which cover the night sky making it thousand times more beautiful.

It's was official. Seeing this girl, she was sparkling. Shining even. Everyone was looking at her, closely following ever single move she made. Love really makes someone shine. It brings a light which can't be easily broken. She sat down on the floor next to him. Someone she only thought about as a friend until this moment. (F/n) never was really a good person for reading or dealing with emotions. (F/n) carefully put the cup onto the small table next to Okita's side.

Feeling another person's presence next to his, he looked to the left. Seeing (F/n) looking like a wife, he completely forgot about the person he was talking to just a second ago. Okita knew he had feeling for (F/n) yet, he chose to ignore them. Who would want to be with a guy like him? Everyone knew that he will die, without a trace left of him. That is why he chose not to get close to anybody. It was the time of war, true. But Okita never wants to hurt anyone. Especially not someone so special he could call his soul mate, his wife...To find happiness and love.. Okita knew very well that was an impossible task for a male like him. There was no cure..

While Okita was letting his mind drift off to all the negative things that this illness brings, (F/n)'s mind drifted off to something different. Her parents...Even as a little girl playing with toys, she remembers that scene. A cup of tea in the hands of her mother, the one who gave birth to her, walking over to Asuma. Her dad smiling at seeing the figure walking towards him, accepting the cup of tea...All of that ending with the words I love you...

(F/n) has full 19 years now, and surely many more. Two people which gave her life are married for more than 25 years now...Yet even 'till this day that tradition repeats. No matter how many years have passed, how many years are still to be the image remains the same. It doesn't matter that age did it's duty and changed their face...They still stay the same. Her parents, grandparents...Who knows how many years that has been going on, but (F/n) didn't even care, she will try her best to keep that tradition going. You can't chose your family, you can't chose a lot of things in your life, but you can chose your words and the people you want to spend life with. The words you say are the choice and should always be true, and the words coming out of her mouth will have consequences, yet better than never...

"I love you..."

Hopefully Okita will follow along the tradition, and knew how to react... To say the samurai wasn't taken aback would be a great lie indeed. Yet, he kept his calm. Even with the fact of death coming to take him soon, he knew that doing something about his life, about his feelings just has to be done. It might bring (F/n) suffering once he dies...But at least, for this little bit of time...He could do something about it..

And so the story goes on, just like life. The story is ending with beautiful words. Tradition goes on and they both now know that the love they were acting, was true.

"I love you too."

The story is done. The words forming in the bottom of his heart, coming out of his mouth, bring us to the last page. It is happy indeed, yet what about the sequal?

* * *

(F/n) sat in the garden looking at all the flowers. Eyes filled with tears, yet a smile on her face. Okita died...He won't come back to her side again. Yet, he left a trace in this world. He left a whole new life blooming inside (F/n). He may be gone, the flower may have died no matter how hard (F/n) tried to keep it alive...But (F/n) enjoyed and awed at it's beauty until the very end. A new flower will come, and (F/n)...Will have something to be reminded off.

The story continued in the sequal. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad either. We could say it was bitter-sweet. Yet, even if (F/n) could change the story, she would always chose the same one. No matter how much pain it may bring, out life will be worth it in the end. And we will leave a trace in this world...

* * *

**You can't change the story Reader-chan! I am the one who writes it! Please excuse the typos because we all know I am too lazy to fix them. And I really hope you liked it. So... I am back? Anyone missed me? **

**...**

**No? Okay... QwQ You guys are so mean. Just kidding (maybe). Anyhow, as you can see I didn't update in a long time because Ozrock took me away and made me go to this terrible, horrible, terrhoribble place called SCHOOL! Why couldn't he just take my brain away or something? = 0 = **

**Anyway, in this chapter you can see I am really rusty because I didn't write in soooo long. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO! I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHO WAS THE ONE WHO REQUESTED OKITA. But you can have a hint and play detective as in my Cookies[Minami Shouji] new story! The person who requested was one of the best authors here and my favorite one too! Also this story is kinda in the future but in the past to..I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT OKAY! I really hope you liked this because my fingers huwt! **

**Okay okay, I'll stop being annoying right now and go away... -stays here talking for an hour more without you listening to me- **

**OKAY BYEEEEE MY UNICORNS!**


End file.
